Epic!Dtale!Sans
Epic!Dtale!Sans is the only Survivor of The Mass Genocide that happened in his World. Story Epic and his friends lived Happily underground. Not much was going on. Alphys Hadn't created DT yet, but it was in the Process. One day, a Human fell and Then got close to the Royal Family. On the day that Asgore was going to Announce the Human's Arrival and Friendliness, They killed the King and Queen and Prince. Then, They left the House and began Slaughtering the Rest. Monsters were Terrified. Epic was too busy Sleeping to notice. Then he felt a Disturbance with his Connection to his Brother. He woke up and Put his Jacket on and Took a Shortcut to where his Brother Should have been. He found a Scarf, a pile of Dust and The Human. He was grief-Stricken. He put his Hood up and dodged the Human's Attempts at his life. Then he took another Shortcut to the Lab. The DT had just Finished Being Synthesised. Alphys was already Dead. He took the DT, thinking it could be Useful. He didn't use it, but he did return to the Human after looking around a bit more for any Survivors. There were none, but when he Returned to the Human, He decided to play it cool. "bruh... everyone's dead. guess you want to finish this place off, right? well, that means you gotta kill me. and well... i dunno what this red stuff does, but i imagine it could be a key to killing you, right?" Epic takes the DT and Absorbs it. Then with the Snap of the Fingers, He killed the Human without the DT fully absorbed. As the Human tried to LOAD, they found they couldn't because there was someone who had interrupted their DETERMINATION amount. Epic had absorbed The Human's DT once his was fully absorbed. The Human couldn't come back. Epic decided that if his world was going to be completely Empty forever, it was pointless to stay in. So he travelled to another Dimension and Met up with some people who Helped him. After he got sorted with everything, He decided to be a Travelling AU, stopping at his world from time to time to store Items and to sleep when he had nowhere else to go. He's been Travelling Ever since, and has met up with Fresh!Dtale!Sans along the Way. They instantly Hit it off, their Humour being Similar in many Ways. Fresh often sleeps in Epic!Dtale, because he has no real world to go to. They Travel together often, but they often part ways to do their own thing as well. Profile Appearance Epic!Dtale!Sans wears a purple Jacket, Purple Lined Black Shorts, Black Socks and Slippers and a Black Shirt. His Eyes are Purple with a Red outline, The Right is normal, but the Left is Constantly in Battle mode and he has a Scar on his Left eye which he got from falling through a portal left by Ink!Dtale!Sans and he fell onto a Rock. Personality He loves Memes, Food and Saying Bruh. He is Lazy, Determined and Depressed from his World's End, but he suppresses that with Memes. Powers Bones His bones are Red or Purple, Red is double the Damage of Purple. Gaster Blasters These are Red with Purple Eyes. They fire a Purple Beam. Only deals 1 Damage but can increase with his ATK Increase. Ignores Invincibility Frames and Will Use KR on a Murderous Person. ATK Increase Pretty much the Same as Regular Dtale!Sans' ATK Increase. Limit is 100, Increases by 3 per Dodge. Shortcut He can teleport, but he calls them Shortcuts. They have No Distance limit, except for Going AU-AU. He has to use AU Jump to go from an AU to another. AU Jump This allows his to go from one AU to another if the AU is not hidden. For example, he can go to Fell!Dtale, but not Determinatale 2.0, since it was Hidden in code by Dtale!Error404. Telekinesis Epic can fling a SOUL around, regardless of it's Trait. Roller Blades Epic can Summon Roller Blades to His Feet and Skate around. He learnt This Power from Fresh!Dtale!Sans, Who could Do it before him. More Soon Weaknesses Papyrus He hates talking about any Papyrus in general. Habit Of Saying Bruh He says Bruh a lot. Not really a Weakness, but might as well put it down here. Relationships Fresh!Dtale!Sans His Best Friend. They Met in The Anti-Void of The Meeting Room of Dtale AU's. This is also where Dtale!Sans films his Ask Dtale!Sans Episodes. He taught Epic how to Summon Roller Blades to his Feet to Skate around. (Note; RiggedVerse from my Discord Thought of this, I didn't. He gets the Credit). Trivia * I was watching The Comic Dub for Epic Dtale, and Thought "Why not make Epic!Dtale?" So I Suggested it to my Discord Friends and they said it was a good idea. (Thanks Rigged)